Hiccup's Dark Side
by braniac3
Summary: What if Hiccup snapped during the torment and unearthed a new part of himself? What if he turns the tables on the vikings? This is an AU. Features Hiccup with a spine


**This isn't my first story, but it has been a while since I've done a a story so I apologize for any mistakes. Please review, and good criticism is always good.**

**-AN-**

"So.. how would one go around sneaking up to a night fury?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale, NOW GET IN THERE!"

"I know, I know.. but hypothetically."

Hiccup sighed inwardly. No answers here from the one with half of his limbs inside the creatures.  
He expected as much, however. There was nothing inside the book of dragons about this invisible and unknown dragon.

Well, no longer invisible and unknown

After his unfortunate happenstance with the dragon, he realized that he could not bring himself to tried and justified his actions over and over again.  
He would get the admiration of his peers, and he would get a date. Astrid would stop looking at him like he was something on the bottom of her boots, and Snotlout would stop jeering.  
But he couldn't.

_Did he really want the respect of people that treated him like filth?_

Wouldn't, whatever. He cut the beast loose and spent the next few heartbeats expecting to die.

But it seems that the dragon too could not bring himself to killing. Rephrase, killing again. He screamed in his face and let him most deadly killing

machine in the world refused to do it again and let him go. If he told the others about this they would probably spend the time yelling at him, then telling him the

dragon didn't kill him because he was too small, and then looking for it themselves. Hiccup didn't know what to believe.

He looked over to Astrid and Snotlout both of which where gesturing for him to get down. He promptly got down with them and saw the Nadder moving right next

to th. Astrid, being the most flexible and nimble Viking ever to grace Berk decided to do things the hard way. She rolled past the dragon effortlessly. Snotlout

being the arrogant puppy-dog he was, followed suit. His roll was a lot more clumsy then Astrids, but he made it across.

Hiccup sighed again. Why the unholy dragon crap could they not simply walk by it? Every single time he did something complicated he screwed up and got yelled at and made fun of by Astrid and Snotlout and the twins. Every single bleeding time. Nonetheless,he knew he had to try and the shield weighed heavily as he  
tried to do a tumble. He couldn't finish it and he clanked fairly loudly. He desperately scrabbled away as the Nadder tried to take a bite out of him.

The Nadder scampered on to other places, to find other meals. Astrid had a clear shot and was prepared to throw her axe at it. Then Snotlout burst in and elbowed her aside and threw his cudgel.  
It missed, of course.

"The sun was in my eyes Astrid"(despite it being a fairly overcast day)

The Nadder blew flame at her squishy pink little prey.

"What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can do that but I don't have time right now."

Astrid pointedly ignored Snotlout and ran from the Nadder who was chasing after her.

Hiccup was still asking about what to do with a night fury, while the Nadder played dominos with the rest of the Arena.

"Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

Astrid jumped across the walls like a nimble squirrel and jumped on one falling down and then hit….

You guessed it.  
The blade of the axe was lodged in the shield Hiccup was carrying.

"Oooh, Love on the battlefield."

"She could do better."

Hiccup was really having a bad day. And the added insults by the twins really wasn't helping. Hiccup tried to talk to her, and kept getting ignored and kept getting his shield tugged on. He opened his mouth one last time and….

She stepped on his face.

After prying the shield free, she used it to hit the Nadder which then started to limp away.

"Good Job Astrid."

Her gaze swung furiously to Hiccup and she started to yell.

"Is this a joke to you?"

Hiccup just felt every last straw snap. He felt his poorly erected mental defenses being blown away as he lay on the ground. He felt his mine turn towards and

unbending and unforgiving location made of steel. A side of him that knew no mercy, only which people had went cold and clear with anger.

_Move quickly, gain the advantage of surprise_

He bounced to his feet, using muscles he never knew existed and turned to Astrid. His mind relayed at lightning speed the possibilities that could be taken, all

the weaknesses and pressure points of the person he was facing.

He started laughing.

_Reveal her to herself_

Astrid started spluttering in anger as his mirth rises to the surface.

"Oh I get it! I get the joke. The fearless Astrid Hofferson afraid to be associated with Hiccup the Useless. To reestablish her position with the rest of the idiots, she

found it necessary to chew him out for things that are none of her business. In order to reach the standard of perfection she strives and strives to meet, she steps

on someones face and yells at them for not being focused enough."

His face turned into a face of utmost contempt and loathing as he spat out his last couple of words.

"Go away, perfect girl"

Hiccup waved a hand at her dismissively and walked out of the arena.

**-AN-**

**R&R!**


End file.
